The present invention relates to a rotor and a motor.
Rotors used in motors include a Lundell structure rotor, which uses a permanent magnetic field system as described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-43749, for example. Such a rotor includes a plurality of rotor cores having a plurality of claw poles (portions extending in radial directions) arranged in the circumferential direction and a permanent magnet located in the rotor cores. Magnetic flux produced by the permanent magnet causes the individual claw poles to function as alternately opposite magnetic poles.
The rotors of the aforementioned type has a problem that eddy currents occurring in extensions like the claw poles and leakage flux occurring in the extensions could cause a reduction in the motor output.